why
by mandeeangel
Summary: This is how I think the seventh season should start out. Alot of it is about Lorelai's thoughts and feelings for Luke. Give the story a chance. Chapter 6 is now up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

This is how I think season 7 should start, please read and review, you know you wanna! (BTW, Lorelai's thoughts are italicized.)

Lorelai wakes up in Christopher's house and hears him talking with Gigi. Gigi had just asked why she was naked. _Why am I naked? Why did I just sleep with Chris_? Then she remembered Luke and the fight. _It really was over, wasn't it?_

Chris- Hey babe, why are you up?

Lorelai- Oh, you know…, I actually have to get to the inn. _And call Rory and avoid talking to anyone in Stars Hollow._

Chris-oh okay, _he looks sad and disappointed_, Lor I think we need to talk.

Lorelai starts getting dressed quickly and she nods at Christopher.

Lorelai- I'll call you later, I promise. _I just need time to think, ahh I'm sounding like Luke! I need to take a vacation and run away from everything, just until I figure things out_.

Chris kisses her head and she walks out the door.

At The Inn……………………………..

Lorelai walks up to her desk and asks Michel if anyone left a message, he points to the machine and mumbles something about her taking her own messages. Lorelai presses play and that's when she hears Rory's voice.

Rory- Hey mom, uh, Luke just called me, looking for you, are you two okay? Anyway he said if I hear from you I need to tell you to call him, but mom what's going on? Alright, I love you, bye.

Lorelai hit the erase button; she couldn't bear to tell her daughter what happened because honestly she didn't know what happened. All she remembered was telling Luke she couldn't wait anymore and they needed to elope. It wasn't her fault she wanted him to elope with her, ever since she had found out about April, Luke had been distant. _ God, why do I love him so much? I really did think he was the one, I was ready to commit and get married. I wanted to have kids with Luke and live in that amazing house my mother bought for us. He made it like I was crazy, couldn't he tell I've been bottling my emotions up for months! All I wanted to do was marry Luke, and have a family with Luke, and grow old with Luke. But now..God why is this so hard? I really don't know what I want anymore._

And with that, Lorelai walked out of the Dragonfly and went home, she needed to sleep.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Tell me if I should continue or if I should stop and finish my music project!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Anyway I have no idea how to go on with the story, so give me your opinion. Should Lorelai end up with Chris or Luke, well anyway please review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai wakes up to find she was on the kitchen floor. She tried to remember what she did last night and then she saw the vodka bottle.

Lorelai- "Let the hangover begin."

She got up and poured herself some coffee while taking two Advils. She sat down at the table and rubbed her head, she knew she shouldn't have drank so much. She knew she had to make a decision about Luke and Chris, should she apologize to Luke or should he apologize to her. Did Chris still love her? She was in way too deep so she did what the Gilmore's did best; she got out a piece of paper and wrote Pro's on one side and Con's on the other.

Two hours later she showered and changed, her mind was made up. She needed to talk to Luke and they just needed to sit down, like adults, and discuss what happened between them. She just got to the door when her mind began to wander. _Why didn't Luke go after me? Why didn't he tell me not to leave? Why didn't he kiss me to shut me up like he normally does? Does this mean maybe he didn't love me after all of this?_

The tears began to fall down her face and in no time she was running up the stairs. She found her wedding dress and started to rip it up. She was so hurt and angry and she just could not stop the tears. She looked at her dress. The trail was ripped off and only one shoulder was left. She pulled herself together and washed her face, when she decided not to go to Luke's. Maybe some space between them was for the best.

She pulled put her cell and dialed a very familiar number. When Rory answered, Lorelai knew she had to tell her.

"Hey kiddo , what's new with you?"

"Mom! I was so worried, I was going to come home and see if you were okay, are you okay?"

"Umm depends on what your definition of okay is."

"Seriously mom, Luke called and he sounded mad and upset, please tell me what is going on!"

"Well, I finally told Luke that I wanted the wedding to happen and I basically said we should elope." Lorelai finished telling Rory about the fight and then she knew she had to tell her about Chris.

"Well mom, I don't see how Luke is surprised, I'm actually kinda glad you told him that."

Lorelai smiled and she knew telling Rory would be the right thing.

"Well kid, there is one thing I did after I left Luke's…"

"Oh mom, what did you do?"

"Promise you won't get upset."

"Mom, of course, you know I'll always understand. Just tell me."

"Alright", she explained how she slept with Chris and at the moment how it seemed like the right thing to do. Before she knew it, she was sobbing into the phone just kept saying, "I screwed up with Luke and I really loved him".

Rory couldn't stand to hear her mom talk like this. Lately when she saw her mom it was like she was a different person. She wasn't as happy, she didn't glow when she talked about Luke. She didn't make any funny jokes and she wasn't as sarcastic. Ever since April came into the picture it was like mom was afraid of losing Luke.

Lorelai continued sobbing on the line, while Rory knew she had to go home and just stay with her mom and comfort her.

"Mom, I'm going to come over so keep the door unlocked."

"No.." sob, "You don't have to …" sob, "do that."

"I'll be there in like two hours, bye mom."

"Bye babe."

Lorelai shut off her phone and fell into the ground crying. She needed to pick herself up before Rory got home; otherwise she knew she'd miss school and fall behind. Plus right now Lorelai just wanted to be alone, no friends, no Luke, no Chris, nothing.

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I know many of you have read the story but can you please review! I don't care if it is positive, negative, or just telling me you say hi. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0000000000000000

Rory walks into the house and sees her mom running around trying to clean the place up. She laughs to herself, knowing her mom hasn't cleaned since the last time grandma and grandpa were over. Without Lorelai noticing, Rory began to clean up old magazines. About ten minutes later, Lorelai picked up the phone and called someone. All of a sudden Rory was vibrating, her mom was calling her. Rory answered and Lorelai screamed and saw Rory reading a magazine on her couch.

"What are you trying to give me an aneurism?"

"Yes", Rory said smugly while running over to her mother. The two hugged and instantly Lorelai felt comforted. Whenever Rory came home she always remembered the little weird things she had done when she was younger_. Like when she dressed up with angel wings and invited all of Stars Hollow to come to her caterpillar's funeral. She had managed to get Luke to come…Luke loved Rory, and Rory loved Luke. They always had a little father/daughter bond between them since they first moved here. Why did I have to screw that up for them, just cause me and Luke aren't together have I jeopardized their relationship?_

"Hello! Mom! Earth to the woman that birthed me!"

"Yeah where did your biological mother go?'

With that the two girls giggled and hugged some more.

"Hey, so are you…okay?" Rory asked her mother sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lorelai's eye's quickly averted Rory's because Rory would know she was lying. Little did Lorelai know, Rory could tell her mother was definitely not okay.

Rory decided to change the subject. "So… what do you wanna do tonight?"

"Well… I thought we could watch some movies" Lorelai had the hugest grin on her face.

"MOM, what movies did you get?" Rory knew her mom either got ones they had seen millions of times, or one that sucked so much only Stars Hollow would have it.

Lorelai walked over to the couch and popped the dvd in, while Rory went inside to get supplies for the movies. She was just finishing the popcorn when she heard the theme to "A Star is Born", the one with Judy Garland. Oh no, she thought to herself, mom always cries while watching these movies, what happens to her now. She has no more Luke anymore, and with that Rory felt so sorry for her mother she knew that Luke had made a huge mistake and her mom was in pieces. Maybe I have to be the one that gets them back together.

Rory jumped on the couch, spilling popcorn everywhere, and Lorelai pressed play.

SoOOOOOO. That's the third chapter. I know they have been realllllllyyyyyy short, but I'm working on it! Anyway, please review and it will make the world a better place!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so my day has officially sucked! I have a million things to do this week while there is only one me! Anyway, I might not be writing as often because AHA is already filling us with work before the finals!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rory woke up to find herself half on the couch and half on the floor. She looked at her mother who was still asleep but she was muttering something.

"Take me back, please, I love you."

Those were the words her mother was saying over and over. Her mom, the strongest woman in the world, was not supposed to act like this. She was a mess in person and even in her sleep. Rory looked at her mom and decided not to wake her up.

She got up from the couch and slinked to the kitchen, pouring herself some old coffee, not wanting to risk her mom waking up. She sighed and tried to figure out what to do, should she tell Luke that her mom was a mess? Or should she get them together 'accidentally'?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luke- "No Lorelai it's way too soon for you to be in April's life.

"But when we get married, I'll be her step mom, shouldn't I know the kid!"

"Not now, eventually okay, but right now things are weird with Anna."

"I know that, I know she won't trust me until we get married."

"How do you know?"

"Because I talked to her after April's birthday!"

"You know what Lorelai, I cannot believe you went and talked to her, God can you just mind your own freaking business once in awhile? No that's right you CAN'T!"

Lorelai starts to cry and Luke has his arms folded and looks at her with disappointment.

""Luke…"

"You know what Lorelai, I'm sick of this."

"No Luke…."

"No Lorelai, enough is enough."

"No take me back, I love you." She kept repeating this after him, but he disappeared.

"Luke!" she screamed to no one in particular.

"LUKE, LUKE, I can change!"

"Take me back, please, I love you.' And with those words she opened her eyes and realized it was a dream. She saw Rory at the table with her headphones on and Lorelai sighed. Not even her dreams were right anymore.

She said hello to her daughter and went upstairs to shower.

When Rory saw her mother, she was filled with sadness and she went and got dressed. She put a post-it note on her mom's door telling her she went out to go get some food. Rory walked across town and knew what to do. She was going to tell Luke exactly how she felt and she was going to tell him that they could fix this, even though she didn't know if they wanted it fixed. She was about a block away when she saw Luke's, it was all black and it looked like no one was inside.

She walked up to the door and saw the note. "Gone fishing, don't know when I'll be back. I'm sorry- Luke".

Wait Luke is gone? What about the diner? Is he sorry for not being there or is he really saying sorry to mom for what happened?

She got out her cell and hit speed dial #5, it went straight to voicemail. 'Hey uh how do you turn this thing on Lorelai? Oh it is on…well leave a message at the beep thanks.'

Rory hung up the phone and went into Doose's to get the promised food. She had no clue when Luke was coming back, or even if he was coming back. Her head was hurting and she needed to get home. Her mom really needed her.

Anyway, that's all I can write for now. REVIEW! I know you want to! Please tell me if I should continue writing or if I should go and study for my math test, do my music project, and go to dance! ILU


	5. Chapter 5

I know I haven't updated this story in forever….sorry! Please review because I don't really know where I'm going to take this story. The first part of the chapter is Luke's point of view!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Luke got to the lake he looked around and sighed. The place was empty and silent, with the exception of a few birds chirping. He walked around until he found it, the cabin. His father bought that cabin and gave it to him on his 18th birthday. He walked inside and put his stuff down.

He didn't know how long he would be staying there and that frightened him. He found the bedroom and he sat down on the bed. _I wonder if Lorelai would like this place…..and there I go again, my thoughts always come back to Lorelai. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe me and Lorelai weren't meant to be_. But in his heart he knew he was wrong and that he was the one that screwed it up. He realized his cell phone was on the floor, it was turned off. He pressed the power button to turn it on, he had always promised Jess he would. Jess called him about 3 times a month and the last time he had called Luke asked him his opinion on the engagement ring he was going to give to Lorelai.

Then he remembered, the ring. He looked in his pocket and sure enough there it was. The ring Lorelai gave back to him. He wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow himself to. _Does this mean we're not together anymore_? He prayed he was wrong but then again, even he couldn't figure out what was going on in Lorelai's mind.

He knew he had fucked up royally and needed to fix it. He wasn't the same man without Lorelai.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lorelai got out of the shower feeling just as crummy as before, but she hid her pain well. She needed to be strong and secure with herself, but all she wanted to do was wallow. She found Rory's post-it explaining that she was gonna get some food and she would be back shortly.

She went back upstairs and combed out her hair. She put on her usual makeup and found her jeans. She was all dressed and looked in the mirror. She looked the same except for her eyes, usually they were bright and blue, but they were dull and almost grey.

She wanted to talk to Luke and she wanted everything to go back to normal. She looked down at her left hand and realized her engagement ring was gone. She freaked out for a moment and then remembered she had given it back to Luke. _I really want that ring back, and not just because it was full of diamonds and stunning, but because Luke gave it to me. Wait! I still love him—I really do love him._

She pulled out her cell and pressed #2 on her speedial. It rang twice before she hung up. She wasn't ready yet. She heard the door slam and went downstairs to greet Rory.

"hi mom! Okay so I got all the essential: magazines, coffee, peanut butter, taffy, tacos, and a couple of Hershey bars." That will make mom feel better!

"Aww thanls kid." Rory can't stay here with me. She needs to be back at Yale, she is already behind.

"Mom, what's up?"

"Okay….this might sound rude but you need to leave."

'What?"

"You need to be back at Yale."

"Mom, no, I want to be here for you!"

"Rory, sweets I'm so grateful that you're here, but you need to go back to school."

"Mom…"

"No , honestly Rory I'm fine here. You however need to be at school learning, someone has to teach me big words." She smiled when she said that.

Rory looked at her mom, it was the first time she smiled for the past two days, maybe she would be okay. "Are you sure."

"Oh yeah, I'm missing work at the inn anyway."

They hugged and Lorelai walked Rory to her car.

"Love you kid."

:Love you too mom, and remember jus call whenever. I don't care if I'm in class, call me a lot okay!"

"Don't worry I will."

They waved goodbye and Lorelai went inside the house. She looked around, it was oddly empty. The whole house was quiet. She grabbed the jar of peanut butter and the chocolate bars along with Instyle magazine. She realized she needed to go back to the inn. It would help her and she was already missing Sookie. She would do anything to take her mind off Luke.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

REVIEW REVIW REVIEW!

Please review!

Tell me if you want Lorelai to be with Luke or Christopher and if you want me to keep going with this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for your reviews!!! They are seriously appreciated!

I know I haven't updated in like almost 4 months but hopefully you'll forgive me and read the story!!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

She plopped down on the couch, realizing she needed to get her priorities together if she wanted everything to go back to normal. She needed to go to the inn, she needed to call Chris and tell him it was a mistake, and most importantly she needed Luke's forgiveness.

She decided to call Chris first.

The phone rang only once and Chris answered suddenly.

"Hey Chris…"

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luke ended up packing all his things except for his fishing rod and some bait, and went outside. The day was cloudy, but warm nonetheless. He liked fishing, he was able to do something productive and still use his brain to think. That's exactly what fishing was to him-an excuse to clear his head.

He had made some of his best decisions while fishing, he had decided to get a self-help book- which led to him and Lorelai going to his sisters wedding together. He went fishing when Liz and TJ got hurt, and that once again led him to Lorelai and he was comforted knowing she felt the same way about him. _You know what, I should have gone fishing when I first knew about April, that way I wouldn't have been so goddamn stupid about the whole thing. _As illogical as it sounds, fishing really helped the mind of Lucas Danes.

Luke knew he needed time to think about his next move, and he wondered what Lorelai was doing. Was she wallowing? Was she 'pulling a Rory' and trying to keep herself busy? Did she already move on_? God I hope she didn't move on, that would kill me. Maybe I should make a pro/con list…geez Danes I'm acting just like them. Next I'm gonna start chugging coffee and eating 500 pounds of crap per day._

He sat there for awhile and finally came to the conclusion that he was an idiot (A/N as if we didn't know!!). He decided not to be rash about his decision just to be sure it was the right one. _Yep, that's exactly what I'll do_. He put his things in the trunk of his car and jumped in the truck.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"But Lor…come on…"

"Chris, no…it's too much."

"So are you saying the other night was a mistake?" His voice sounded angry and hurt at the same time.

"God..Chris" he's _making me feel like an ass, he was the one that took advantage of me..right?_

"Lor, we're meant to be together..why can't you give us a try."

"Chris I've tried for so long, remember at Sookie's wedding when you promised me we'd make it work."

"Yeah..but…"

"No Chris, let me talk." _Alright where was I? ohh yea…_ "Then you get Rory all excited that we're gonna be a family again, and then you get a call from Sherry. And she told you that she was pregnant, and you ran back to her." Lorelai had started to get emotional, remembering how much Chris had hurt her and how she didn't need to take it anymore. _Rory isn't home anymore, she's all grown up and doesn't need me and Chris to be the perfect family anymore. _

"But Lor…I love you!" he was shouting and Lorelai couldn't take arguing with him anymore. So she did what she does best, she blurted out what she was feeling.

"But I Love Luke, Not YOU!"

Chris didn't respond anymore and she could tell that she had crushed him. There was an awkward silence for awhile and then he finally spoke.

"Goodbye Lorelai", his voice was quiet and meek and she could tell he was breaking.

She was going to say she was sorry, but honestly who was she kidding. She just wanted Luke back and Chris shouldn't have taken advantage of her the other night. She was vulnerable and thought her fiancé didn't love her anymore.

"Bye Chris." She wasn't sure if he was still on the phone, but she didn't care. She didn't know if that was the best way to handle what happened, but she didn't have another option at the time.

Lorelai put the phone down and she plopped herself down on the couch. She crossed 'call Chris' off her mental list and realized she still needed to talk to Luke. _Oy. _

Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool

Sooo… Hope that was a good chapter!! I promise the next one will be up within the month!! Thanks so much for my reviewers: LukePlusLorelaiEqualsL O V E, borncountry88, Tears4Chris, starfire192486, Babs25

You guys kick serious ass and I love you all for it!!


End file.
